The present invention relates to an electric drive, in particular an electronically commutated electric machine or an electronically commutated electric motor having a stator and a rotor which is in particular designed as a permanent magnet rotor. The electric motor also includes a control unit which is connected to the stator. The control unit is designed to generate control signals for supplying stator coils of the stator with current for generating a rotating magnetic field. The electric motor is designed to at least partially compensate for a torque ripple of a torque generated by the rotor.